Amazing Ninja: Spider-Man
by tomasaurusrex2
Summary: set in fictional Japan follow the crime fighting adventures of the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. This is a fan based Spider-Man is owned Marvel comics and Disney please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man:Kigen to saisei

"With Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility"

**New Tokyo.**

This is New Tokyo basically a slightly more futuristic version of Tokyo and the current capital city of Japan, you see some time in the year 1995 there was a horrible earthquake which decimated the old Tokyo city. Many lives were claimed in that disaster, but over time and with help from the other nations of the world the new capital "New Tokyo city" was built over the ruins of the old city. This new city was divided into three mine cities or "towns" if you will, they include Shibuya nicknamed "the town of daylight", Kogane or "the town of dusk/dawn" and Benten also known as "the town of nighttime".everything seemed to be going great for the people of New Tokyo, but like must cities it has it's share of problems with the criminal element in the past 20 years there have been multiple counts of robbery and death the streets of New Tokyo are no longer safe, One boy however holds the key to this cities salvation.

**Shibuya Gakuen.**

Aside from the rampant crime plaguing the otherwise fair city if you can call it that, are story begins at Shibuya Gakuen(High school) one of the best schools in the city which isn't saying much. It was like any other school, Japanese or otherwise But enough about that. It was the end of the day at the school and all the students were heading home, One boy was skating his way to the Tokyo Science centre for a demonstration on a modified form of nuclear energy. This boy wore a typical blue Japanese school uniform but had chocolate brown hair and his eyes were a golden colour. He is are main protagonist Shikunshi Takeru an extremely bright and gifted 16 year old science student on the fast track to a full college scholarship. But with many teen who are smart it also made him a social outcast and a prime target for bullies this eventually stopped being a problem but that's for another time. He was just skating along when he saw a police car chase in progress some low life thugs just taking off from a heist, Takeru just watched as they made their escape with the cops on their tails.

**Tokyo Science centre.**

Once there Takeru, headed to the information desk with 2 attractive looking secretaries.

Takeru: excuse me, could you tell me where the demonstration on nuclear energy is being done.

First secretary: yes[pointing to her left] just down that way.

Takeru: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita[bowing before following the directions].

Takeru arrived at the event just as the scientist was about to turn on the machine. Flashes of energy came from a sphere formed at the machine creating a beautiful display of colour. While the experiment went on no one noticed a spider crawl down on a line of web close to the machine, becoming irradiated by the energy. The spider took an interest in Takeru for reasons unknown and lowered itself on to the boy. While Takeru was distracted the spider took it's chance and crawled on to the boy's hand and bit him.

Takeo: ow what the[noticing the spider] oh, it's just a spider[swatting it away] I'd better head home.

**Shibuya.**

As Takeru walked home he started to feel strange, he wasn't sure if it was something he ate or from the spider bite. He looked at his hand and thought it disappeared for a second, as he crossed the street a car was driving to fast to stop in time. Then suddenly Takeru felt a strange buzzing in his head and turned to see a car headed straight for him and leaped about 40 feet in the air and hung on to the side of a building with his fingers?.

Takeru: what's going on?.

Takeru began using this new wall crawling ability to scale the building he was hanging on. Then hopped across roof tops like a Ninja from feudal Japan. He stopped jumping to think about what happened to him. It was either a crazy dream or it was...?

Takeru: (The spider... the one that bit me at the centre, somehow during the experiment it must have become radioactive and when its venom reached my bloodstream... it altered my DNA giving me the abilities of an actual spider).[The boy quickly rushed home to learn more about his abilities].

**Shikunshi residence.**

Takeru entered and was greeted by his elderly uncle Daichi. Ever since he could remember Takeru was raised by his uncle Daichi and his aunt Etsuko. Takeru's parents died in a plane crash over seas, orphaned and alone his aunt and uncle took him in and raised him as if he was their own.

Daichi: welcome home Takeru-chan how was the demonstration.

Takeru: colourful to say the least, where's Oba-chan?.

Daichi: she's sleeping so try to be quite.

Takeru: alright Oji-san, I'll be studying in my room[Takeru headed up to his room](Oba-chan, Oji-san, maybe i could use my new powers to make some money... become a stuntman of some sort or actor, to finally pay them back for all the years they've devoted to me).

**3 days later.**

In the days that followed Takeru had noticed that his physique had become more muscular since he got his powers, he'd been studying up on spiders to be better acquainted with his powers. He develops his web-shooters 2 wrist mounted devices he made himself, after all what's a spider without a web. Speaking of which he mixed together a special pressurized fluid that will become the webs when fired.

Takeru: it work perfectly 2 presses of the button on my palm and...[shoots a couple webs to test the shooters] with my new spider powers i can control it like a sharp shooter and I'll keep modifying the fluid tell it's just the right consistency. But i need one more thing a costume! If I'm going into show business I'd may as well look the part.

Takeru used some old cloth they had lying around the house and began sowing together his costume, he was sure Oba-chan wouldn't miss it anyway. He made a red and blue outfit with a spider emblem on the shirt and a mask with white lenses.

Takeru/Spider-man: i need a name so i think I'll call myself...[putting on the costume] Spider-man!, look out world here comes the original web swinging wonder.

Oba-chan was out with friends and Oji-san was working late tonight so Takeo/Spider-man had time go out and find someone who would hire him and web swing-ed into the city to do so. It took some getting used to swing on a thread and he did crash into several telephone poles but once got the hang of it Spidey was a pro[crashing into a building] for the most part. He kept swinging until he came upon a circus tent and went to check it out.

**Circus tent.**

Once inside he could hear the voice of the ringmaster talking to someone about hiring a new act.

Ringmaster: this isn't good, people are losing interest in our circus we need a new act, a new performer something different, something Amazing, something really Spectacular!.

Spider-man:[came in hanging upside down on a web line] is this Spectacular enough for you.

Ringmaster: ah! Who are you and what do you want.

Spider-man:[leaping off right side up] just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man and I'm answer to your prays.

Ringmaster: you mean to my failing circus, athletes foot and broken toilet[getting up close to him].

Spider-man: well the answer to 1 of your prays.

Ringmaster: okay then kid show me what you can do.

Spider-man: with gusto.

Spider-man back flipped several feet into the air landed on a large ball that elephants use to balance on, he did it with one hand amazing the ringmaster. Next he took to the trapeze at the top of the tent swinging from the rings like an expert, the other performers came to see and saw the spectacle that was going on. Spider-man let go of the line and proceeding to fall several feet to the bottom, shocking everyone, with no safety net it looked like our hero was done for. But half through the fall Spider-man spun himself a large web catching him just in time. For a moment there was silence followed by loud cheers from the circus crew everyone rushed over to Spider-man. From a distance a blond girl with a flower in her hair watched from afar.

Strongman: that was incredible my friend.

female Juggler: you were so brave.

Trapeze man: could you show me how to do that.

Ringmaster: you were great kid, the name's Jack and your just what this circus needs.

Spider-man: so i got the job.

Ringmaster Jack: you kidding me you were born for this job, if you can do the same thing in front of a live audience i'll pay whatever you want.

Spider-man: awesome you have no idea how much this means to me[shaking his hand firmly].

Ringmaster Jack: alright then be here tomorrow at 10:00am.

Spider-man: great see ya then.

**The next day.**

It was Saturday and the Spider-man arrived a little later than the scheduled time because was helping Oji-san with something, the Ringmaster Jack was a reasonable man so everything was good. The other performers did their acts and Spider-man was next, before he went on, a blond girl in a short black dress came to him holding something in her arms.

Blond girl: um.

Spider-man: yes.

Blond girl: Jack wanted me to give you this[handing him a box].

he opened the box and in it was a new red and blue spandex costume.

Spider-man: Dōmo arigatō, please send my regards to Jack-san.

The girl blushes slightly and left. In the centre circle Jack was in a Ringmaster outfit holding a megaphone.

Ringmaster Jack: Ladies and Gentlemen!..Boys and Girls of all ages! What you are about to see has never been seen anywhere else!... i give you the One!... the Only!... the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN![pointing to the high wire].

Up at the high wire Spider-man was waving to the crowd and wearing the new costume the girl gave him. The costume is mostly blue with red fingerless gloves, boots that go to his ankles, mid-section, side of his hips and head. It had a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. The suit also has a silver spider in the centre of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs. The mask has white plastic lenses. With introductions out of the way it was time to get this show on the road and proceeded with the same high wire performance he did yesterday wowing the audience. Once the show was over Jack paid Takeru for a job well done, he was walking out of the tent when he heard a "STOP THEIF". And noticed a blond Caucasian man running towards him, Takeru simply stepped out of the way and let him escape. A police officer caught up with Takeru.

Officer: hey what are you deaf? All you had to was trip or hold him for a second.

Takeru: sorry pal I'm a circus performer not a cop[blowing it off and leaving].

**1 week later.**

Over the next week things were pretty good for Takeru, the circus gig was paying off big, he was respected by his fellow performers and school was a freaking breeze. But one night when he was coming home from a show he saw a police car at his house and rushed to see what happened, when he opened the door he saw Oba-chan on the couch crying and a detective comforting her, the detective came to the entrance where Takeru was standing looking confused?.

Takeru: Oba-chan what happened?.

Detective: son you might want to prepare yourself... your Uncle Daichi is dead.

Takeru: Oji-san... dead?[shocked expression] no... no it can't be.

Detective:[putting his hand on a depressed Takeo's shoulder]he was shot trying to stop a mugger, don't worry you've tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse in Kogane he won't get far.

Takeru:[quickly turning from depressed to angry] No i have to go[immediately dashed off to get to Kogane-cho but first he began changing into Spider-man] i know the old warehouse like the back of my hand, a man could hold off an army[putting on the mask last], but no one can hold off Spider-man!.

Spider-man now ready for action swung off to catch Oji-san's killer and end him.

**Kogane-cho.**

At the warehouse the police had the place surrounded and the killer with nowhere to run which was good for Spider-man who quietly stalked the criminal like a lion would. Except he was crawling on the walls so more like a spider

Criminal:[taking notice of his unfriendly visiter] who's there show yourself, who are you.

Spider-man: you worst nightmare![shooting a web knocking the gun out of the Criminal's hand].

Criminal: a... a guy who crawls on walls? And shoots a web like a spider?.

Spider-man:[came down from the wall and walked towards the Criminal] this is for the man you killed![sending him fly into the next room with a powerful punch holding nothing back as he walked closer to the criminal and picked him up by the collar he noticed the man's face] wait... no it can't be [flashback a week ago] it's the robber from last week the one i didn't stop when i had the chance [ putting down the criminal to grieve] and because of me [shedding tears through his mask] Oji-san paid the price.

The police grow tried of waiting and broke into warehouse all they found a lone gun on the floor, and the Criminal tied up in what appeared to be a giant spider web. Not to far from the scene Takeo still in costume without his mask on was crying believing that Oji-san's death was his fault.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-man:Keiji to sekinin

"we are who we choose to be"

**3 months later Shikunshi residence. **

It has 3 months since Oji-san was murdered and life had been pretty bad, Oba-chan had calmed down a bit but was still sad regardless and Takeru quit both the circus and going to school in favour of home schooling. Takeru still blames him self for the death of Oji-san and hasn't used his powers since that day but kept the Spider-man costume for sentimental reasons. One day Takeru was walking down the stairs to head out when heard Oba-chan talking to someone, he went into the dine to see who it was and saw Stan an old friend of the family from America he was on vacation in Japan and came in to say hello.

Stan: hey nice to see ya champ!.

Takeru: ...

Stan: oh I'm sorry Kon'nichiwa.

Etsuko: don't mind him Stan his been like that since... since "sob".

Stan: be strong Suko-chan he was a good man.

Etsuko: your right "sniff" your right.

Takeru: I'm heading out.

Etsuko: okay just be careful.

Takeru: i will, bye Oba-chan see ya later Stan.

Stan: see ya, what a nice kid.

**Sometime later Shibuya.**

Takeru had on a bomber jacket under a red t-shirt and blue jeans, he was just walking around Shibuya trying to clear his thoughts, he'd been doing this at least once a week since Oji-san was killed. He still blames himself for it and can't show his face at school and he hasn't told Oba-chan what happened it was probably better that way anyway. Takeru was so lost in thought he didn't notice the large shadow sneaking up behind him. Takeru felt that strange buzzing in his head again, then 2 muscular arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. He turned to see it was some jock from his school, next some kid with glasses was examining him, finally a 16 year old with black hair and amber eyes in a female school uniform with a arm band on her left arm walked up to him. Takeru knew this girl, her name was Keiikunshu Keiko she's head of student council and her father just happens to the richest man in Tokyo and the mayor. She stopped right in front of the boy.

Keiko: so your the student how's been absent for 3 months.

Takeru: ... "stare".

Jock: show some respect Punk!.

Keiko: that's enough Orokana, put him down.

Jock: [complying with the order and let Takeru down].

Takeru: [standing up].

Keiko: now then lets talk.

Takeru: i have nothing to say to you [and walks away but is stopped by the Jock].

Jock: hey were do you think your going.

Takeru: anywhere your not.

Keiko: look Shikunshi-san, i know your Uncle meant a lot to you, but you need to move on.

Takeru: do you know what it's like to lose someone that mean everything and it's because of your own mistake, you don't understand anything your just some idiot!.

Jock: why you!.

The Jock grabbed a hold of Takeru who using his hidden Spider strength shrugged it off like it was nothing. Takeru then trusted his palm into the brute's chest intending to simply shove him a side but accidentally used more strength than intended sending the over grown teen into a nearby wall. Everyone was shocked by what even Takeru, he had no idea he could do that. Confused Takeru just ran as far as he could go with Keiko and that glasses kid chasing him down. Once in an alley Takeru wall jumped to get on to the roof of a building to escape those 2. with the coast clear Takeru was about to head home,but then that buzzing happened again and turned around to see a tall older looking girl behind him. The girl had long black hair with purple streaks, and silver eyes, she wore a black shirt with a skull on it and a purple skirt under a black jacket. The girl just looked at him with a smile.

?: hi!.

Takeru: umm hello can i help you.

?: where are my manners, name's Yoru Kurai and i saw what do did back there to that guy.

Takeru: you did?.

Kurai: yup!.

Takeru: what are you a secret agent?.

Kurai: nope.

Takeru: then what?.

Kurai: just a curious civilian is that a crime.

Takeru: do you really want to know?.

Kurai: ya i do.

Takeru: alright grab a chair.

Kurai: better yet we can talk about it at my place, my apartments not to far from here.

**Later at Kurai's apartment.**

Once there Takeru told her why he was being chased and how he got his powers, he even showed her some wall crawling and learned the buzzing in his head was some kind of warning alarm for danger and called it "the Spider-sense". Her apartment was fairly standard for a place in Shibuya except it had some photography stuff around the a couple rooms, see Kurai was a journalist for the Jōhō time's a newspaper publisher in Tokyo and was out looking for a story when she bumped into Takeru.

Kurai: that's some story.

Takeru: yeah.

Kurai: so you haven't told anyone.

Takeru: other than you, no.

Kurai: and you haven't been to school in how long?.

Takeru: 3 months, I'm just not in the mood to deal those people.

Kurai: here's some advice kid, go to school don't throw your future away.

Takeru: sounds like you'd been through the same situation.

Kurai: i lost my little brother a long time ago my whole family took it hard, still not over it.

Takeru: were you 2 close.

Kurai: closer any brother or sister would ever be.

Takeru: most siblings i know would drive each other crazy, but you make it sound the opposite.

Kurai: [slight laugh] i kind of do.

Takeru: i should go, Oba-chan's probably worried sick.

Kurai: okay see ya.

Takeru left Kurai's place and headed home, he heeded her advice and started going back to school not before apologizing for the way he acted. Over the next week Takeru and Kurai started seeing each other more and more, just as friend's Kurai was in her early 20's while Takeru was still trying to get into college and it would be weird for both of them. She also got to know Oba-chan pretty well sort of becoming another member of the family.

**Shibuya.**

Oba-chan went out to see a movie with her friend Anzu and it was a nice day to just have fun, a day in Shibuya was a day with kitten's and rainbow's, however as Murphy's law states any thing that can go wrong, will go wrong and in many if not all cases it does and was about to go wrong. Out of literally nowhere a think green fog rolled in and formed at the centre of the square and out came a man dressed in a purple robe, wearing a green cape and a fish bowl-like dome over his head. All eyes where on this odd character who surprised everyone.

?: greetings people of Tokyo, i am Mysterio! The master of all evil, i am here to conquer this world starting with your city.

All the civilians just broke out into giant laughter at the ridiculously dressed individual.

Random civilian: Mysterio now I've seen everything! HaHa!.

Mysterio: [angered by there laughing] Do not you mock me pathetic Fools!, your fate is sealed.

And out of nowhere again?, Mysterio summoned an army of Oni to terrorize the city which sent everyone into panic and the city into chaos.

**Shikunshi residence.**

Far from the madness happening downtown Kurai came over to hang with Takeru while Oba-chan was out. They were rummaging through some old stuff and found shurikens, kunais, smoke bombs and other Ninja weapons and equipment including an orange scarf made of silk. Takeru's family descended from a line of Ninja warriors of ancient Japan, they stopped looking when a news bulletin came up on T.V.

News reporter: breaking news from downtown, Shibuya is being ransacked by a mysterious dome headed man calling himself Mysterio [ showing images of the chaos happening at this moment and one image showed Oba-chan being attacked].

Takeru: Oba-chan!?[seeing her in danger he tried to go their and save her but was stopped by Kurai].

Kurai: wow there cowboy where do you think your going?.

Takeru: saving my family what's it look like to you?.

Kurai: uh it looks like your charging head first into a war zone.

Takeo: if i don't do something Oba-chan and countless others will get hurt, i already lost Oji-san I'm not losing Oba-chan to!.

Kurai: your hearts in the right place just not your head[thinking and spotting Oji-san's Ninja equipment and Takeo's suit she got an idea] you need a disguise[grabbing the Spider-man suit].

Takeru: i don't know.

Kurai: Takeru my dad once said, "there comes a time when we need to make our own decisions" well [handing him the mask] I'd say that time is now.

Thinking about Oji-san and being inspired by her words, Takeru put on that costume, snapped on his web-shooters, slapped on some fore arm and knee armour, grabbed 2 dozen Shurikens and smoke bombs, then wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Kurai: it'll be dangerous out their so be careful.

Takeru/Spider-man: while let's get dangerous.

**Shibuya.**

Back to the action so to speak all of Shibuya was turned on to it's ear, everyone was terrified of Mysterio's power, the police coordinate stop him, No one could stop him. Mysterio demanded that the mayor come down to Shibuya square and hand over control of Tokyo to him or he'd destroy all of Japan. Half an hour of waiting, started to test Mysterio's patience and he shot a fire ball at a near by building causing a large chunk to start falling on a mother and child standing underneath it, at the last second a large puff of smoke appeared, as soon as it cleared they were on the other side of the street. Confused by the sudden event Mysterio looked in every direction, then 2 Shurikens wizzed by his dome and scratched it, he then turned to the direction the Shurikens came from and saw Spider-man hanging on the side of a building with just one hand.

Mysterio: who are you!.

Spider-man:[jumped of and lands on the side walk] I am the champion of mystery and justice, the amazing ninja with the powers of a spider[doing a sailor moon type pose] Spider-man![finishing pose] in the name of Tokyo I'll punish you!.

Mysterio: I'll be the one to punish you!.

Spider-man: bring it on fish bowel!.

Mysterio sent his minions after Spider-man who promptly kicked and punched them aside, when he hit them the monsters exploded into smoke. Spider-man then charged at Mysterio with a Kunai in hand, but Mysterio summoned a large concrete wall to hinder his attack.

Mysterio: what's the matter spider?, hit a bump in the road.

Spider-man: if there's a wall in my way I'll just[running at the wall to gain speed in order to climb over it only to faze through it and trip] go right through it?. So your really all smoke and mirrors.

Then Mysterio retaliated with shot a couple fire balls, which Spider-man effortlessly dodged. Ol' fish bowel kept up the fire balls while Spidey kept up the dodging.

Mysterio: Mysterio-sama is no mere charlatan, Mysterio-sama is a true! Sorcerer, Mysterio-sama is the master of all! Magic!.

Spider-man: well Mysterio-sama is the master of talking in the 3rd person.

Mysterio: enough of this banter![readying another fire ball] it's time to end this.

Spider-man: I agree[shooting web at Mysterio's dome head thing? Blinding him].

Mysterio: argh!.

Spider-man:[setting up a web-slingshot after building enough tension he fires himself of the slingshot and punching Mysterio so hard his dome gets sent flying off his head and he gets slammed into the side of a car, and Spider-man landed on his feet] because I got better things to do than beat up screwy megalomaniacs.

Mysterio: [getting up from the impact without his dome helmet revealing his face, that of a simple Otaku with thick glasses] well you'd better clear your schedule.

Spider-man: What the!?... That's what you look like under that fish bowel?.

Mysterio: what?.

Spider-man: It's not that I'm disappointed, I was kind of expecting some kind of alien creature or a horribly disfigured face underneath, not a kid.

Mysterio: Your not that taller than I am!.

Spider-man: Oi! I'm in High school!.

Mysterio: And I'm in college!.

Spider-man: then why are you a super villain?.

Mysterio: I figured I'd make something of myself with my talents.

Spider-man: by taking over the world through fashion designing?.

Mysterio: No! Through magic!.

Spider-man: psst please you call this magic?.

Mysterio: No this is what i call magic!.

And in a flash Mysterio became surrounded in purple fog and and transformed into a Colossal Dragon, Spider-man had a second to act as the Dragon breathed a massive stream of fire. Spider-man began web-swinging to avoid being roosted, but the Dragons attention changed to the civilians still in the area. It was about to burn everyone to ashes until Spider-man gave it a swing-kick to the head throwing the Dragon's aim off, he then jumped on to the Dragon's back and held on for dear life as the beast began trashing about to shake him off. Spider-man thought for a second and used his "venom strike" to knock the Dragon out but had little effect, so leaped to the head and brought it down with a powerful punch. Spider-man looked at the Dragon a hatch on it's back opened up and Mysterio climbed out, apparently the Dragon was a robot covered in some synthetic skin. Mysterio tried to run away but Spider-man took him down with a hard punch to the face, knocking him out and webbed him up and left so the police could take the looney off to prison. Not to far from the scene Kurai was taking picture's of the action.

**3 days later at Kurai's apartment.**

News reports of Spider-man's fight with Mysterio was on T.V, Takeru was watching while Kurai counted the money she got from the picture she took. Every copy newspaper the Jōhō time's published on Spider-man sold out, it was clear they could make a career off this together.

Kurai: what'cha thinking about.

Takeru: a lot of stuff.

Kurai: like what?.

Takeru: everything... my powers, Oji-san, Mysterio.

Kurai: you did good out there kid.

Takeru: ya your right and I'm going to keep doing good because I now know that with Great Power there must also come Great Responsibility[got up and started leaving].

Kurai: where you going?.

Takeru: [getting his costume on] I'm going for a swing.

**Elsewhere.**

A local jewelry store was being robbed by a couple of goons, but were stopped knocked out and webbed up as Spider-man arrived and faded away into the night, like a Ninja.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-man:****Sai no bōsō**

"Stand one against cold wind no pity, no surrender only strength holds up".

**Unknown location.**

The criminal underworld is a rotten place teaming with all sorts of low life's, but some are far more dangerous than a common mob enforcer. Enter Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich, a Russian gangster that ran away to Japan so he could avoid arrest and took the name Sitsevich Arekushisu. Lacking any formal education or training Aleksei continued his career of crime working as a hired thug for various gangs to make a living, his latest job was going to be his most interesting. He had been sought out by an anonymous crime boss said he had work for him, the former Russian mob goon answered the call. The meeting place was a large garage that was completely dark, then a light came on revealing a tall man with sun glasses in a black suit and a folder in his left hand. Aleksei walked up to the man.

?: Aleksei Sytsevich.

Aleksei: how wants to know.

?: my employer, wants you for this job[hands Aleksei the folder, which the latter opens].

Aleksei: is going to be difficult without back up.

?: that's why we have... this.

And with a snap of the mans fingers, all the lights came on revealing a large mechanized suit of armour around the size of a large truck cab stylized like a rhinoceros. Aleksei gave a smug grin across his face from staring at the suit.

?: so do we have a deal?.

Aleksei: deal comrade[firmly shaking the mans hand].

**Shibuya.**

"Normal teenager's would be worried about getting to school on time. Right now I'm more concerned if I'll make it there alive!", these thoughts were racing through Spider-man's mind as he swung through the streets chasing down some thugs in a car who just robbed the Utsukushi-sa jewelery store dodging bullets that had his name on them. The crooks took a turn and thought they lost the wall crawler, but not paying attention to what's in front of them they drove right into a giant web Spidey spun in front of them just in time for the police to catch them. After that he headed to school as fast as possible so he wouldn't be late.

****Shibuya Gakuen.****

Arriving just in the nick of time, Spider-man changed into Shikunshi Takeru and got to class before the bell. School went pretty much the same as it always has for Takeru the day went by quickly and at times got boring. After school was over, Takeru headed over to meet with a scientist named Professor Kashikoi at his laboratory in Benten.

****Benten, Kashikoi's lab.****

Once Takeru got to Kashikoi's lab he was greeted by a boy his age with blond hair and green eyes in a white lab coat. This boy was his long time friend Tokage Hitoshi. In the lab there were 2 older looking boys in the same white lab coats, one was working on a flight tech suit, he had orange hair and a bird-like nose, the other had black hair and wore goggles and was also fitted with a harness that had 4 long metal tentacle arms that ended in claws. He was working on some form of nuclear reactor.

Hitoshi: Takeru-chan it's good to see you old friend.

Takeru: you to Kage-kun, Oi! Tako-chan what's up[calling to the boy with the metal arms].

Tako-chan:[stopped working, pulled up his goggles revealing purple eyes and walking over to the duo] we have been over this exactly 14 times Shikunshi-san, my name is Ōheina Akihiko.

Takeru: alright relax Aki-kun, do you guys know where the Professor is.

Hitoshi: in his office.

A door at the other end of the lab opened, out walked an elderly man with white hair around the sides of his head, in the same lab coat the other boys had on and a white mustache. He wore black trousers and a purple shirt under his lab coat and walked right up to the group.

Old man: good afternoon Takeru, it's good to see you again.

Takeru: me to professor.

Professor: alright then let's go.

**BOOM!**

Without warning a big explosion knocked everyone off there feet and opened a big hole on the right side of the lab. In the smoke was a very large muscular object Takeru got a good look at the monster as it emerged from the smoke and stomped it's way through the wreckage. It was clad in a Gray armour suit and had a helmet in the of a rhinoceros head. It marched in the direction of Professor Kashikoi.

Professor: h-how are you?

Rhino: i am the Rhino and your coming with me doc.

The Rhino picked up Professor Kashikoi and carried him out through the same hole he came in. After the Rhino left with the Professor, Akihiko called the police and Takeru helped Mōkin(the bird nosed boy) and Hitoshi who were both seriously injured. With everyone occupied Takeo slipped away unnoticed and changed into the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man and pursued the kidnapper.

****Highway.****

Rhino was running down the highway with the unconscious Professor under arm charging through police barricades attempting to stop the rampaging beast but to no avail. Spider-man was swing in pursuit of the walking/running tank, landing in front of old horn head and trying to tackle him but was trampled by the behemoth, getting back up he shot a few webs at the Rhino forcing him to a grinding halt and pulling the Professor out of harms way and began confronting the Rhino one on one.

Spider-man: hey what's the hurry big guy.

Rhino: none of you business bug!.

Spider-man: actually it kind of is, what do you want with Professor Kashikoi.

Rhino: that's need to know.

Spider-man: why do people always say that can't you just tell me.

Rhino: no because they'd kill me if i talk.

Spider-man: who's they?!.

Rhino: it won't matter to you in a few seconds anyway.

With that said Rhino began charging at Spider-man at full speed, he jumped over Rhino and landed several feet behind him. Rhino turned around and charged at him again only for Spider-man to evade the attack again. Spider-man threw a couple of Shurikens at Rhino but they bounced off him without leaving a scratch he then went in close to punch his adversary but Rhino's armour was to thick to do any physical harm. So Spidey gripped on to the big lummox and started beating him in the one spot that didn't have armour his face. Getting infuriated from Spider-man's attacks Rhino picked up and threw him into the farthest wall and charged in to finish the job and impale the arachnid hero on his horn, but at the last possible moment Spider-man dropped a smoke bomb and leaped out of the way of Rhino's attack and the horned numbskull couldn't stop in time and crashed through the wall of the highway and landed in the middle of the road unconscious, alive but with a massive headache. Spider-man the used to opportunity to web up the Rhino so he couldn't runaway.

****Tengoku no michi hospital.****

Later that evening Takeru went to the hospital to see Hitoshi lost his arm during the Professor's attempted kidnapping by the Rhino. Once he got there Takeru was greeted by Hikari Hitoshi's twin sister, she blond with green eyes like her brother and wore light blue dress. Everyone from the lab was there including the Professor who made a rapid recovery.

Takeru: Kage-kun are you alright.

Hitoshi: I'm fine don't worry, you sound like my mother.

Hikari: the doctor's say he'll be out in one week but he needs to take it easy.

Mōkin: what was that thing anyway some man in a Rhinoceros suit.

Takeri: doesn't matter now Spider-man put him behind bars.

Professor: yes but I wonder, will there more of these maniacs and am I there only target.

****Somewhere unknown.****

A tall man in a black suit wearing sunglasses entered a dark room consisting of a desk and a mysterious person sitting at said desk.

?: what happened with the Rhino.

Goon: h-he failed to retrieve the Professor.

?: WHAT!.

Goon: i-i-it wasn't my fault Spider-man showed up and-.

?: Spider-man? [turning to the side on his/her chair] that "hero" is going to be a big problem to us and our operations ...it's time we did something about him.

Goon: yes Ōotoko-sama.

****The end.****


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-man: Kaminari no gekido

"Lightning crackled in the sky as if to signal the arrival of the gods. But this Lightning signaled the arrival of something worse".

****Benten.****

It was a day after a big Lightning storm hit the city and Spider-man was taking on a gang of Otaku that had been causing trouble in Benten calling themselves the Noise Tanks apparently they were robbing a video game store. But before he could lay the beat down on these Otaku cyborgs, he had to catch them first. See many teenage street gangs in New Tokyo are known for skating around the city spraying graffiti as a way to express them that's nice and all but when you commit crime to fulfil your hobby that's taking it too far. Spider-man was swing along chasing the Noise Tanks and fired web blobs at each of them immobilizing them.

Spider-man: well that wraps things up time to-[hearing gun shots not too far away] oh what now!.

There was a car crash of some kind going on not too far from where Spider-man downed the Noise Tanks, seeing smoke he swung over to see what's cooking. When he arrived several policemen and other people were injured. Spider-man helped with the wounded receiving thanks from those they helped and the paramedics. In the middle of this the unknown assailant that caused the accident was nowhere to be found so he left.

****Shibuya Gakuen.****

Everything was like normal at school; there were a couple of classes, a lunch break and moments in between classes for students to talk. When the day was over everybody went home, Takeru got home and was welcomed by his aunt Etsuko. She was an elderly woman who had been raising Takeru since well he could walk and was unaware of his secret; their afternoon was as normal they spent the day talking and drinking tea.

****Shikunshi residence.****

Etsuko: so how are things at School?

Takeru: well Hitoshi's has fully recovered, but Professor Kashikoi had to postpone his latest experiment after the Rhino incident.

Etsuko: I was talking about girls.

Takeru: not this again, look Oba-chan no girl would go out with me unless she was on fire and we had the only bucket of water in town.

Etsuko: oh come now don't be like that my friend Anzu has a niece named Haruka and she has a wonderful personality you'll like her.

Takeru: (that's Oba-chan, always trying to hook me up with girls I don't know, to be honest between being Spider-man and School I never have the time to make new friends) well she sounds interesting but[phone ringing] oh I'll get it (saved by the bell)[picking up the phone] hello this is Takeo speaking.

Person on the phone: Oi! Oi! Did you forget about me already?

Takeru: NATSUMI! I'm on my way [hangs up] sorry Oba-chan I have tutoring to do will have to finish this conversation later!

Etsuko: okay just be careful.

Natsumi is one of Takeru's oldest friends they have known each other since kinder-garden and know they did tutoring to earn extra money together.

****Shibuya.****

Takeru was skating through the city to reach the place he was supposed to meet Natsumi at he took sharp turns, leaped over tables and rushed through crowds of people. Takeru arrived at the cafe he was meeting Natsumi and the person they were tutoring tonight.

****Takoyaki stand.****

Natsumi had been waiting for Takeru for 10 minutes now,she had blond shoulder length hair and a hair band, with green eyes, her clothes consisted of a green skirt and white t-shirt under a black coat. She was looking over her notes when she noticed Takeru skating towards her table.

Takeru: Oi! Nat-chan!

Natsumi:[sees Takeru stopping at her table] there you are what took you so long.

Takeru: oh! Skating through traffic, leaping over obstacles and avoiding baby strollers.

Natsumi: "giggles" well good to know the babies weren't harmed.

Takeru: so where's the Clint.

Natsumi:[looking at her watch] should be about... now.

On cue their "Clint" walked down the street a tall well-built dark haired student from Takeru and Natsumi's school. His name is Tsuyoi Kenta his the star player on Shibuya Gakuen's football team and reformed bully, now the story isn't too complicated, but since their first day at Shibuya Gakuen they always got into fights that nearly got them both expelled, so they push came to shove and they made up. Everything's fine and peachy except Kenta needs help when it comes to school, so Takeru and Natsumi tutor him on the subjects his failing which is all of them. At first it was mostly because of Kenta's lack of intelligence and procrastination but once he got the hang of it the boy was half as smart as Takeru.

Takeo: hey there if it isn't old iron skull.

Kenta: good to see you to [bunks him on the head].

Natsumi: if you're done we should go inside.

And they did their tutoring as per usual Kenta had gotten better at understanding algebra in the 3 years they'd been doing this and he had to if he wanted to graduate. About an hour later they were done so Takeru,Natsumi and Kenta went home, Kenta and Natsumi didn't have to walk far and Takeru changed into Spider-man and swung on home. On his way Spidey saw 3 street thugs picking on a boy in a hoodie or so it seemed as the hooded boy zapped them with electricity!? Spider-man leaped down to the sidewalk to confront this lightning shooting boy.

Spider-man: Hey kid!

Hooded boy: Huh? [Turns to face Spider-man].

Spider-man: Hi.

Hooded boy: y-your Spider-man!

Spider-man: Thank you for noticing I'm glad to know my reputation precedes me, now can you explain to me HOW! You were zapping those guys with lightning?

Hooded boy: uh u-u-uh.

Spider-man: You feeling okay kid? [Coming closer].

Hooded boy: No! Stay away from me! [Backs up a bit and fires a lightning bolt knocking Spider-man off his feet].

The boy ran off after zapping Spider-man, down the alley to avoid anyone from seeing him, Spider-man wakes up a couple minutes later and swings off to Kurai's place to try and piece together what happened.

****Kurai's apartment.****

At the apartment Takeru was finishing telling Kurai what happened.

Takeru: and then I woke up and he was gone?

Kurai: did you at least get a look at his face that might help [looking over several other pictures of Spider-man she took].

Takeru: No he was wearing a hoodie although his voice sounded a little familiar.

Kurai: He knows who you were.

Takeru: well that's because you've been slapping my face all over Jōhō time's newspapers.

Kurai: potato-patato whatever, if you run into this guy again ask him directly.

Takeru: oh so he'll just walk right into my school and Spider-man will just appear on scene and catch him.

Kurai: isn't that what his supposed to do?

Takeru:[thinking for a second] you have a point.

****Shibuya Gakuen.****

The next day at was normal as usual, except a teacher was asking everyone about a missing student named Okubyōna Denko. Takeru knew very little on the boy except that he got bullied a lot until Kenta had changed, even still Denko was still shy, reclusive and the prime target for bulling even street gangs that would pick on him. But recently nobodies seen or heard from him Takeru was hoping nothing bad happened to the poor kid. At the end of the school day Takeru had been walking with Natsumi down to the Professor's lab mostly to see what was going on, when they were joined by Kenta apparently he wanted some extra tutoring for a test he had coming up, so they let him tag along.

****Professor Kashikoi's lab.****

The group entered the lab with Hitoshi and the Professor greeting them, Hitoshi visibly showing he was missing his right arm. Kenta being curious asked about the arm and the Professor told him the story about the Rhino. After that Takeo and Natsumi showed Kenta around the lab while Hitoshi slipped away to continue finishing a "secret" project he was working on.

**Outside the lab.**

Just around the corner street outside the lab, the hooded boy from the other day was standing behind a building constantly looking everywhere for any sign of trouble. The streets got pretty dangerous even in broad daylight, who knows what could happen. The boy was about to walk over to the lab when three big goons snuck up and surprised him.

Goon 1: looks like somebodies a little lost?.

Goon 2: you know this neighbourhood can be pretty dangerous right kid?.

Hooded boy: l-look i-i-i don't want any trouble[turning around to get away but was grabbed by the first goon].

Goon 1: well you got trouble, with a capital T.

The goon removed The boys hood revealing his spiky dark blue hair and red eyes the thugs recognized him as Okubyōna Denko the student that was missing.

Goon 2: hey don't we know you from somewhere?.

Goon 3: ow i know he's the drummer from kiss.

The other goons just looked at him thinking "you idiot", while Denko tried to sneak away.

Denko: l-listen just leave me alone it's better if you guys stay out of my way.

Goon 1: don't you have that backwards you little nerd!.

Goon 2: ya you nobody!.

Denko: [he simple narrowed his eyes] no it's you fools how have it backwards, they all have it backwards [saying with electricity sparking in his hands].

All 3 Goons: What?!.

Denko: [his whole body was now sparking with electricity] I've been pushed around for to long, now it's my turn to do the pushing! [letting out a burst of electricity].

**Back in the lab.**

Inside the lab everyone saw a big flash of light followed by a large explosion coming from outside, the next thing anybody knew one of the goons was sent flying threw the doors onto a nearby table. Denko came bursting threw the same doors with an angry and deranged look, all eyes were on him except the goon who was unconscious.

Kashikoi: what's going on!.

Denko: [suddenly Denko let out a burst of electricity] this has nothing to do with you!.

Natsumi: Den-chan you got to calm dow-[before she could finish Denko shot a lightning bolt at her and screamed in pain] AAAHH!

Takeo and Kenta: NATSUMI!

Denko: BACK OFF! [ firing another lightning bolt beside them as a warning] before I REALLY get upset[ his hand crackling with lightning].

Takeo: (gotta think of something fast, but what?).

Kenta: we need to get Natsumi to the infirmary [as he was about to pick her up, Denko shot another lightning bolt at them].

Denko: NO ONES GOING ANYWHERE!

Kenta: I'll distract him, you guys get her out of here.

Takeo and Hitoshi: right.

Kenta charged at Denko using the strength he saves for football as a distraction so Takeo and Hitoshi could sneak out and get Natsumi medical attention. Denko zapped Kenta to the ground to stop him. On the outside Takeo and Hitoshi were on their way to the infirmary for Natsumi, once there Takeo went off to call the police, but they might not be enough so he got the best help there is... Spider-man. Back at the lab Kenta was just getting up when Denko started walking closer.

Kenta: that the best you got... sparky.

Denko: don't call me sparky and actually I haven't even gotten started.

Spider-man: ah you starting the party without me Electro [standing in the doorway].

Denko: you!

Kashikoi: You!

Kenta: Him!

Spider-man: Me!

Denko: I don't know what you're doing here, but I don't CARE!

Spider-man: look we don't have to do this, I want to help you.

Denko: you think you're better than I am... acting like you're worried about me!

Spider-man: I'm worried about what you'll do to other people and ya to me but if you got to trust me I can help[extending his hand] what do ya Denko.

Taking Spider-man's hand Denko gripped it firmly and sent an electric pulse followed by a small blast from his hand after letting go of their shake. Spider-man got hurled to the other side of the lab.

Spider-man: [getting up out of the wreckage and rubbing the back of his head] that was totally uncalled for Lightning-butt.

Kashikoi: Denko-san you've got to control yourself!

Denko: I'm not Okubyōna Denko anymore, I'm...[turning to Spider-man] what did you call me?.

Spider-man: umm Lightning-butt?

Electro/Denko: no not that, Electro ya... I'M ELECTRO! [he said releasing a massive burst of electricity].

Lightning began scattering all over the lab striking several computers and other machinery, breaking a few windows and test tubes. Hope the schools insurance covers the damages. Spider-man began leaping all over the lab dodging lightning bolts and shot some webs at Electro, tying him up long enough for Professor Kashikoi to pick up Kenta and escape. Enraged Electro used his electricity to fry the webs binding him off his body and was about to zapped them, Spider-man tried to punch Electro but as soon as he made contact he shock with what seemed like 10,000 volts of electricity and collapsed on the ground.

Spider-man: (okay grabbing a living electrical capacitor without heavy duty gloves is a BAD idea) [noticing some rubber gloves he quickly brought them to him with his webs and put them on].

Electro: now then if I were you I'd get out of here while there's still something left of you [charging up a lightning bolt, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Spider-man].

Spider-man: [punching in the face causing Electro to spin around and stagger a bit] and if I were you I'd see a shrink first Sparky.

Electro: DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!

Electro got mad and started zapping Spider-man who in turn leaped out of the way of each bolt. Spider-man knew he had to end this fight before any more people got hurt, and that meant putting Denko down Fast! He made his way to the back of the lab were they kept the fire hose. Electro got closer to Spider-man ready finish him off, but was blasted with a large stream of water and started sparking and spazing then collapsed on the floor with Spider-man holding a hose him.

Spider-man: well looks like you're all watered out.

The police took Electro a mental hospital in kogane until he was deemed cured of any forms of insanity .At night Electro got a visitor in the form of a man in a black suit with sunglasses.

Electro: what can I do for you?

Goon: my employer is interested in people of your talents.

Electro: what's in it for me?

Goon: will give whatever you want in exchange, you need to kill Spider-man.

Electro: I thought you'd never ask.

Just who is this mysterious employer and what other new foes will our Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man face.

****To be continued.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Spider-man: Yoi, warui to sandoman**

"In every outthrust headland, in every curving beach, in every grain of sand there is the story of the earth."

****Tokyo woods.****

Somewhere in the forest on the outskirts of the city, the sound of running could be heard they were coming from deep inside the forest. A boy around the age of 17 was running from the authorities for what could assume to be a serious crime. The boy had short black spiked hair and lime-green eyes and wore a green and black striped shirt under a brown sweater and brown pants. He stopped to catch his breath for a second before hearing barking from what assumed where dogs that the cops were using to track him and sprinted away. The fugitive kept running until he hit fence, abandoning his sweater said fugitive climbed over it and ran not seeing the hill he then stumbled down. A few tumbles later and he landed at the bottom of the hill into a pile of sand? And before he knew what was going on the sand started spinning around him and it bonded to his body, he tried to escape but it was too late he disintegrated into the sand all that was left of him was a locket.

****Several hours later.****

Sometime in the evening there was unusual activity back in the sand pit, the sand began moving? On its own and started making a humanoid form. It then noticed the locket and picked it up and opened it revealing a picture of the fugitive from earlier with a young little girl the sand person began shifting again and the fugitive regained his full form and left the sand pit knowing what he had to do.

****Shibuya.****

Spider-man was doing his usual thing swing around the city via webs and stopping crimes in progress but lately had been getting harder and harder having to fight super villain after super villain its getting difficult to handle even little criminals. One crock in particular calling himself the Trickster, which was the newest costumed loony Spider-man was fighting is some idiot with high powered glue guns. Needless to say he was a push over hardly worth any self-respecting super hero's time. Spidey made Trickster's glue guns explode covering him in sticky glue immobilizing him.

Spider-man: well I'd love to STICK around to watch the cops take you away to the loony bin, but I have better things to do [doing a back flip into the air and swinging off].

Spider-man had been swing not even five minutes before he heard an alarm going off, a bank nearby was being robbed and he had to act. Spider-man arrived at the scene, exiting the bank was the same person from the sand pit of course Spider-man had no idea who he was, but he was stealing money that wasn't his.

Spider-man: hey there buddy what are you doing with that money.

Robber: just making a little withdraw.

Spider-man: well I'd like to make a BIG deposit.

Just as Spider-man was about to come up with a comeback the robbers right fist turned into sand and grow several times larger and punched him, sending him back several feet.

Spider-man: [getting up from the punch a little dazed] nighty night Oba-chan [shacking it off] okay I was going to let you off with a warning, but you just earned yourself an all-expense paid trip to prison land Sandman! [Spider-man charged at "Sandman" to deliver a punch back at him, but "Sandman" turned his upper chest into sand to absorb the blow and trapped. Him].

Sandman: hmm Sandman, I like it.

The newly christened Sandman the blasted a stream of sand at Spider-man knocking him back down. Sandman used this to take his stolen money and leave before the cops got here. Spider-man quickly got back up and web snatched the money bags out of Sandman's hands and blinded him with web shots to the eyes, cleaning the webs quickly extended a sand arm and whipped Spider-man around before throwing him to the other side of the street and resumed his get away, leaving Spider-man with defeat and sand in his shorts.

****Shibuya Gakuen.****

The next day Takeru was pondering about his encounter with the Sandman yesterday. What Hole do all these freaks keep crawling out of, he didn't have time as he bumped into a mysterious girl with white hair in the hallway.

****Kaishikoi's lab.****

At the lab everything was normal, Mōkin was working on a flight suit, Akihiko was fiddling with the computer to test some new formula, the Professor had been pondering in his office nobody heard a peep out of Hitoshi since the Electro incident everyone was worried about him. Takeru was deep in thought working on a plan to catch Sandman he had simple ones like just sucking him into a vacuum to complex plans like making liquid nitrogen bombs some smart, some stupid but all nearly impossible. After coming up with nothing Takeru changed into Spider-man without anyone noticing, he figured if he'd beat Sandman if he did it on the spot.

****Shibuya.****

Speak of the devil, Sandman was robbing the Shibuya mall and had a few thug friends to help him. They were taking everything T.V's computers, microwaves, video games, etc. many of these guys could break an average man in half and with Sandman's powers they could get away with pretty much anything. The thugs were loading the loot into trucks they stole when they were all strung up by webs and knocked out when Spider-man had arrived. A Shuriken wised by Sandman's head he stopped looting and turned to face this Ninja.

Sandman: ready for round 2 bug face.

Spider-man: I'm ready if you're ready litter box.

Spider-man began the fight by throwing a barrage of Shurikens that cut sandman's body, but with him being made of sand his body healed. Sandman retaliated with multiple sand punches, Spider-man being ready dodged out of the way just in time. Sandman decided to try something new and morphed his fists into hammers and swung them at Spider-man with great force and when they hit they hurt, for real he got sent flying across the mall plaza into a random store. Spider-man quickly got up from the blow and staggered out of the store Sandman knock him back down with another sand punch. As Sandman walked inside the store to finish the job, Spidey was regaining consciousness suddenly an unexplainable rush of power through his body it was nothing he had felt before. Sandman changed his right hand into a pickaxe and was about drop it on Spider-man when a yellowish golden aura surrounded the web-slinger with a blinding light. With his opponents vision impaired Spider-man charged at with a aura powered punch Sandman exploded into well sand. The thief quickly tried to reform his body but Spider-man grabbed a nearby vacuum and sucked in the Sandman, 'talk about convenient'

Spider-man: all that's left is to add the bow.

Spider-man took out the vacuum's disposal bag and wrapped up with a few webs and hung by a strong thread with a note that said "another super powered looney and his friends courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man" and placed it on the bag as Sandman struggled from within and vamoosed just as soon as the police arrived to arrest the crooks.

**Unknown location.**

At the secret hideout of the mysterious gang lord that hired the Rhino, one of his/her's henchmen came in with a file containing unknown information.

?: did you find me another one?.

Goon: yes Ōotoko-sama [opening the folder to read the information] his name is "Hiro Yoichi" but calls himself the Sandman says he was in some kind of radiation accident, can morph his body into sand and back again, currently serving 2 life sentences.

?: and that makes 4 Spider-man won't know what hit him.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-man:Tsubasa o motsu fukushū

"The secret of flight is this - you have to do it immediately, before your body realizes it is defying the laws."

**Shibuya Gakuen.**

Class was incision, and Takeru was asleep the teacher was talking about Japanese history, but Takeru was too tired to budge. He'd been on the trail of a gang of drug smugglers, selling opium and other narcotics, Nevertheless being Spider-man was having an effect on his studies.

Sensei: the answer is the poison carrot this was on last weeks test.

Takeru: "snore".

Sensei: Shikunshi-san[waking up Takeru with a light bop on the head].

Takeru: "snore"... huh!?[sligthly awake

Sensei: since your so focused and one of are honor students kindly tell me what we where talking about.

Takeru: banana oil?

Everyone burst out into laughter and Takeru got slammed with more homework to finish by next week for sleeping through class. In the hallways Takeru was walking with Natsumi and another old friend of his, Onishita Genji he had short brown hair and was the same height as Takeru. Genji and Takeru have known each other since the first day of junior high and have remained best friends, brothers even. Genji's father is the CEO of Onicorp a tech company that also owns the school.

Takeru: great more homework to keep me occupied.

Genji: well that's what you get for sleeping in class ha!.

Natsumi: don't rub it in Gen-chan.

As they walked Takeru's spider-sense went off and the trio noticed Mōkin walking in their direction and looking disgruntled. Natsumi tried asking him what was wrong, but ignored her question and walked past them.

Genji: what's up his ass.

Takeru: who knows?.

Fukushūtori Mōkin can be described simply put angry at the world. A few years back his father owned an successful air plane company, but a crooked business partner robbed him of the company. He was eventually arrested for a scandal involving the Yakuza but Mōkin was furious towards the man that robbed his family through most of his childhood. The Next big blow came when a classmate stole a idea for an invention he'd been working on and swore revenge on the "Vultures" that wronged him. For the past 2 years he'd been working on a invention that he claimed would fulfil his dream of taking to the sky's. The invention in question was a high-tech flight suit someone could wear to fly that he demonstrated last week and the military was interested. As of resonantly Mōkin has been more focused on his work than usual nobody knows why?. The teens continued walking.

Natsumi: hey did you guys here about "The Cat"?.

Takeru: who's "The Cat"?.

Genji: you don't know The Cat's a Kaitou that's been stealing from major jewelry stores all over Japan. He's so skilled that people are saying not even Spider-man could catch him.

Takeru: I wouldn't hold my breath on that (some 3rd rate cat burgle thinks he can evade me, I'll show him).

**Later at an unknown location.**

Sometime after school Mōkin was at his "secret workshop" fitting together some device, on a near by table were blueprints for his flight suit. It was clear he was modifying it for something, but the question is what?.

**Shibuya.**

The next day Takeru and Genji were riding over Genji's house in a limo?. Yeah Genji's Dad picked them up at Tokyo-to academy right as soon as the bell rang. Natsumi had to help her father get groceries, so it was just those 2 and Genji's father. Riding with Genji really brought back memories of when they first became friends.

"**Flashback 4 years" at Jōshō chūgakkō.**

It was his first day of junior high for Shikunshi Takeru, before becoming Spider-man he was just another average shy pre-teen. The day had ended and everyone was going home and Takeru had to walk home and in the rain no less things seamed pretty bad but then a limo pulled up next him, it stopped, the window rolled down revealing a boy with brown hair and eyes, his soon to be best friend Onishita Genji.

Genji: hey Shikunshi-san.

Takeo: uh ya?.

Genji: name's Genji I'm in your, hop in.

The window rolled back up and Takruo got in and the limo drove off.

Takeo: thanks Genji you didn't have to.

Genji: no problem, dad this is the kid i was telling you about, the one that was being picked on.

Sitting across from the 2 pre-teen's was a businessman with brown hair, this was none other than Onishita Ryouya, Genji's father and CEO of Onicorp. He just sat their with a very means business like expression.

Onishita-san: it seems that you could use some friends Takeru.

Takeru:that would be cool.

Onishita-san: and perhaps you could be a friend to my son help keep his mind on his studies.

Genji: I wish you would stop micro-managing my life[crossing his arms].

Onishita-san: give me a reason not to.

Takeru: I just met you, but i think it's great that you have a dad that cares for you so much[addressing Genji and Ryouya's relationship].

Onishita-san: it sounds like you obviously speak from experience.

Takeru: I never knew my father, but Oji-san busts my butt when i get out of line.

Onishita-san:[smiling at his comment] and Takeru's none the worse for that is he Gen-chan.

Genji: his smiling?, my dad is actually smiling how did you do that?[looking at Takeru].

Takeru:[ rubbing the back of his head, blushing] it's a gift.

And since that day Takeru and Genji have become inseparable, Genji took an instant liking to Natsumi, it was a little harder getting use to Kenta him being their former bully and all but they made peace.

**Flashback end at Onishita apartment.**

The limo arrived at the Onishita families apartment and headed up to the penthouse. At said penthouse everyone did their respective activities so you'd called them. Takeru and Genji were watching T.V and talking about school, while Ryouya was sitting in his desk looking over paper work for Onicorp.

News reporter on T.V: and so police are still unable to find any leads to the murder of former businessman and convicted Yakuza member Masayoshi Fujikawa[showing a picture of said man on the screen].

Genji: i can't believe people can get away with things like this.

Takeru: (with cops now a days it's no wonder i lost Oji-san to a mugger) well the police aren't that component, they couldn't even help an old lady cross the street.

Genji: speaking of old ladies hows Oba-chan doing?.

Takeru: she's still in good health, but lately she's been trying to set me up girls i don't know. This one girl i think Haruka was her name she said she had a "wonderful personality".

Onishita-san: she's probably worrying about you[talking to them from behind the couch].

Takeru and Genji turn to Onishita-san standing behind them.

Genji: how long have been eavesdropping.

Onishita-san: i could hear you boys in the other room.

Takeru: sorry sir.

Onishita-san: don't apologize Takeru you did nothing wrong, your Oba-chan just wants you to be safe. She's not going to be around forever.

Takeru: true, but i don't need someone else butting into my love life or lack there of.

Genji: well it's not like your dream girl's just going to appear on your doorstep.

Takeru: since when did you start taking his side.

Onishita-san: works been slow so we've had more time to spend together[placing his hand on Genji's shoulder].

Takeru: it's great seeing you 2 get along so well like me and... Oji-san used to.

Onishita-san: it's been almost a year hasn't it.

Takeo: it would've been his birthday yesterday.

Onishita-san: he was a great man.

Takeru: yes he was,( i won't make the same mistake again).

**Shibuya.**

The next day Somewhere in Shibuya a paranoid looking boy was shifting his eyes everywhere. because of the recent murder police have doubled their efforts to catch this assailant but this kid was extra nervous. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he always felt like his was being watched. Then out of nowhere something scooped him up. The next thing the boy knew he was flying several feet above the ground he looked up and saw a familiar looking face.

**Shikunshi apartment.**

Meanwhile at the Shikunshi residence everything was like normal Oba-chan was out getting groceries and Takeru missing Oji-san was looking through his old stuff which brought back both great and sad memories. One item in particular caught his attention it was a 3 foot long katana with a black and red sheath. He finished examining the blade and sat down to see what was on T.V. Some lunatic in a high tech bird themed flight suit was dangling in his clawed boots a high school student. Upon closer inspection Takeo recognized the one in the suit it was Mōkin. Without hesitation Takeru quickly went back to his room to change into Spider-man, he was ready to swing out with his costume on when he thought for a second. He web grabbed Oji-san's katana with the feeling he might need it and web swinged to Shibuya to stop Mōkin before he did something he'd regret.

**Shibuya.**

Mōkin was gripping the boy's shoulders in the talons of his suit hovering above the town ready to drop him.

Mōkin: it's been awhile hasn't it Nisemono-san.

Nisemono: Mō-chan is that you?.

Upon being called Mō-chan, Mōkin released Nisemono sending him plummeting back down to earth. But right before he could go splat Mōkin swooped down and grabbed him then flew back up holding him by his collar.

Mōkin: the name... is Vulture! And we have business to discuss.

Nisemono: l-look if this is about what happened 2 years ago, I'm sorry I'll do anything.

Vulture: you had time to make up for that, you and that died thief.

Nisemono: w-w-wait you mean you-

Vulture: -killed Masayoshi Fujikawa yes yes i did.

Nisemono: they'll put you away for life!.

Vulture: oh please the police couldn't find any leads who's going to stop me.

Out of literally nowhere a shuriken just fly's in between Vulture and Nisemono-san. Surprised Vulture drops Nisemono who again plummets down to earth but, is caught in a large spider web that miraculously appeared underneath him. Vulture looked around to find where that shuriken came from and found a mysterious ninja wearing a long scarf standing on a nearby lamp poll.

Spider-man: you won't get away with murder more than once, I am the champion of mystery and justice[revealing his whole body], the amazing ninja with the powers of a spider[doing a sailor moon type pose] Spider-man![finishing pose] in the name of Tokyo I'll punish you.

The Vulture: Spider-Man?! I thought you were a myth!  
>Spider-Man: Man, I need a press agent...<p>Vulture:[pulling out a katana and charging at Spider-man with blind fury] I'll kill you first! then Him![pointing to Nisemono].<p>

Spider-man leaped off the pole and clung to the side of a building just as Vulture sliced the pole in half with his sword and turned around to strike again. But Spider-man was nowhere to be seen, Vulture decided to turn his attention back to Nisemono, but was attacked from the side by Spider-man who disappeared again?.

Spider-man: peekaboo buzzard brain[reappearing only to vanish again].

Vulture: how did you do that!?.

Spider-man: Ninja skills+Spider powers=Me! That's how![reappearing again].

Vulture: GRAH![swinging his sword which makes contact with Spider-man slicing his costume and causing him to fall back a bit and save himself with his webs].

Spider-man: Uncool dude do you have any idea how much these Spider suits cost!?.

Spider-man web shoot himself up at the Vulture, but Mōkin's suit gave him superior air control and easily dodged it. Spider-man kept web sling-shooting around the street to hit Vulture and evading sword slashes in mid-air. Vulture noticed that Nisemono was trying to escape so dived in for the kill... but Spider-man grabbed on to Vulture via a shot web line. Vulture started flying around the block to try and shack off Spider-man, but the wall crawler held on for dear life. Spider-man seeing a chance threw a shuriken at the backpack Vulture had on his suit making it spark and stopping the Vulture in mid-air. This sudden stop sent Spider-man hurdling towards Mōkin, reacting in time to pull out Oji-san's katana then... slash off Vulture's left wing. leaving him unable to stay fully airborne Spider-man disabled Mōkin's suit by punching a hole in the back pack making him fall to the ground only to be caught in a web Spider-man spun to catch him in. Minutes later the police arrested Mōkin and Spider-man left the scene undetected.

**Shikunshi residence.**

Spider-man returned home and then changed back into Takeru before Oba-chan got home from shopping and spent the next hour sewing the slash in his costume. Then Oba-chan got home and he helped her with the groceries.

Takeru: how are you doing Oba-chan.

Etsuko: good i just met someone.

Takeru: that's interesting what's his name?.

Etsuko: actually his a she and it's Hachimitsu Shino.

Takeru: oh I'm sorry you met her at the store.

Etsuko: yes, she's your age and i think you'll like her she's very smart.

Takeru: when will i be meeting her exactly?.

Etsuko: right now she's outside.

Takeru: Oba-chan is this your idea of a blind date[he followed her to the doorway] because let me tell you, a blind date is like the lottery, there's a one in a million. No a one in a billion chance that your going to hit the jackpot.

As soon as he opened that door Takeru was greeted by a pink haired girl about 17 years old in a black dress, with blue eyes that sparckled like sapphires. Takeru was left speechless about how beautiful she was.

Shino: looks like you just hit the "jackpot"[winking at Takeru] Tora-chan.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spider-man: Busō to kiken'na

"2 heads are better than 1, and 8 arms are better than 2"

**Kashikoi's lab.**

The past week was for lack of a better word "Amazing!". Things were going great for Takeru, Oba-chan was in good health, Genji and Ryouya were closer than ever and Shino was literally the girl of his dreams. She was smart, pretty, mature and all around a great person to be with, both told everything about each other well except Takeru's one big secret. Those 2 were hitting it off pretty good the family luck was changing for Takeru and nothing's going to bring him down from here. Except for maybe one thing, but that's for later. Things were not so amazing elsewhere, Hitoshi has been reclusive ever since the Rhino incident, with Mokin gone the things in the lab have been slow and Akihiko he's a downer in every since of the word, but his devoted to science with a life's goal to become a great scientist whose contributions would become a benefit for mankind, and he intended to accomplish this, but to women he was a true gentleman when he needs to be. Because Akihiko invited Takeru and Shino to dinner last night and he was almost won the girl over with his alone charm, but then he remembered she was Takeru's date. Much Like Takeru, Akihino had Einstein level intelligence and even earned himself a PhD in nuclear physics, unlike Takeru who interns at the lab Akihino and Hitoshi were the Professors full on assistants. Out of the boys Akihino was the closest to a son to the Professor and tomorrow he was to give a demonstration of his newly developed fusion reactor at Tokyo University. It was a slow day in the lab so Takeru and Akihino were heading home but were stopped by the Professor, who had a girl wearing glasses standing next to him. She had black hair down up in a pony tail with green eyes and had on the same lab coat as everyone else.

Kashikoi: Boys!.

Takeru: yes Professor.

Akihiko: what do you need Sensei.

Kashikoi: I'd like you 2 to meet a new student[introducing the person next to him] Shikunshi Takeru, Ōheina Akihiko meet Kinahana Emiko.

Emiko: how do you do.

Takeru: nice to meet you[shaking her hand].

Akihiko: it's pleasure to make your acquaintance[bowing].

Emiko: likewise i read your paper on fusion energy i think your a brilliant young man, are you really going to do a demonstration at Tokyo U tomorrow?.

Akihiko: intelligence is a gift to be used for the greater good and yes you are welcome to come see along with Takeru, provided he remembers to be there on time.

Takeru: oh very funny ho ho ha ha.

**Shibuya.**

The next day Takeru nearly over slept so he rushed to Tokyo U as fast as possible making it there just in time to join Emiko-chan and the Professor.

**Tokyo University.**

Everyone gathered in the auditorium for the demonstration, the whole place was packed, once everyone was seated Akihiko take the stage and began his speech which was lengthy to say the least. Once he finished, the fusion reactor was unveiled, the machine consisted of 4 pillars that curved inwards with a small golden sphere in the middle.

Akihiko: ladies and gentlemen we are at the dawning of a new age, and now without further ado allow me to demonstrate the power of fusion energy.

Akihiko walked to the machine and strapped on a chest harness controlling 4 mechanical, tentacle-like arms. When Akihiko turned on the machine 8 beams of light shined from the pillars and struck the sphere in the centre making it glow very brightly. Akihiko used his metal arms to help him adjust the machine as it started generating large amounts of power. Everything seamed to be alright, but then the sphere started glowing brighter soon electricity began sparking Takeru's spider-sense detected danger and he slipped away to change. Akihiko tried the stabilize the machine, but the energy was getting more out of control by the second and just like that a large wave of energy burst from the machine and shorted out the lights. People started to panic, Emiko noticed Takeru was gone and wondered were he went, in confusion Akihiko turned from the machine for just a second and another burst of energy struck him in the back knocking him unconscious and destroying the machine and much of the auditorium. Spider-man appeared to help evacuate everyone and get Akihiko out of the rubble, once it was over everybody was either being treated for injuries or went home and Akihiko had been rushed to the hospital. Spider-man just sat on the ledge of a building thinking about how could have saved his friend.

**Hours later, Tengoku no michi Hospital.**

Akihiko was laying in a hospital bed, some time later when a nurse and doctor walked in and he was awake. The nurse brought him a tray with some food on it when she walked over to give it to him, 2 of his tentacle arms extended to take it out of her hands and bring it to him shocking the nurse. The next day the doctors did some x-rays and found that his harness had bonded to his body which explains why he could move his new arms so perfectly, because they were literally a part of him. It was also revealed he might there may be more to his condition.

Akihiko: what do you mean a problem?.

Ishi: well we took another look at your x-rays and found that, the part of the harness that's on your spine which leads to your brain may have caused slight brain damage so will need to run more tests to be sure.

Akihiko: well interesting theory i think i deserve a second opinion, oh wait I'm a doctor i can give myself one you suck at your job and I'm leaving[as he was about to get out through the door the doctor stopped him].

Ishi: hold it your not going any-[Akihiko slammed him into the wall using one of his mechanical arms, scaring a nurse].

Akihiko: i go where ever i please.

Ishi: Ōheina-san take it easy let us help you.

Akihiko: as if your all just jealous.

Ishi: jealous of what?.

Akihiko: Jealous of the fact that I've evolved into a superior being, with these arms and my intelligence Doctor Octopus shall rule the world, no one will stop me for no one can stop, I'm free to rob and wreck and KILL!.

After tossing the doctor out of his way the newly christened "Doctor Octopus" escaped the hospital injuring a few people in the process and fled into the city.

**Shibuya Gakuen.**

A week later news of Akihiko's escape became widespread, authorities advised to lock their doors and stay inside. At school everyone was saying Akihiko had finally gone crazy but Professor Kashikoi and Emiko still held on to hope that Akihiko could be saved from his madness.

Random student: hey Shikunshi you hear about Ōheina-san.

Takeru: I already know so don't bother asking.

Random student: okay sorry.

**Benten.**

After school Takeru decided to hang around Benten for a bit to hopefully find Akihiko or as he was now calling himself "Doctor Octopus". He knew Akihiko liked to go to Benten to buy gadgets and equipment for experiments so he thought this place would be a good guess and he was right. On cue Doctor Octopus came bursting on to the streets wearing the same lab coat and goggles he always wore. With machine parts being carried by his non-mechanical arms while using the mechanical ones suspend him above the ground. Quickly Takeru ducked in behind a building and changed into Spider-man to stop Akihiko from causing anymore damage. Just as the cyborg octopie was making his way to hit another place to rob, when several shurikens came spinning towards him. Doctor Octopus swatted them away with his mechanical arms, Spider-man then appeared on the scene in a cloud of smoke.

Spider-man: I hope you have a recite for those items you stole, I am the champion of hope and justice, the amazing ninja with the powers of a spider[doing a sailor moon type pose] Spider-man![finishing pose] in the name of Tokyo I'll punish you!.

Dr. Octopus: ah so your this friendly neighbourhood Spider-man I've heard so much about, while I'd love reminisce with you Arachnid but I have business to attend to [was about to leave].

Spider-man: Wait! Tako-chan.

Dr. Octopus:[shocked from hearing that name] what did you just say?.

Spider-man: Aki-san people are worried about you, so please stop this I can get you help[being slammed into the ground by Doc Ock's tentacle].

Dr. Octopus: don't play me for a fool "hero" your conspiring against me with them aren't you.

Spider-man: buddy I don't know who your talking about, but it sounds like you need your head examined.

Dr. Octopus: that's what the doctor said and He said I had brain damage well who's brain damaged Now![tossing Spider-man into a car then taking off].

Spider-man:[getting up]still you.

**Kurai's apartment.**

After Doc Ock got away Spider-man left, minutes later Takeru was just retelling his story to Kurai at her place.

Takeru: after that he was long gone.

Kurai: well i don't know who Told you punching the guy in the face was the solution.

Takeru: whatever all I know is I got my ass handed to me and he's still out there causing trouble.

Kurai: sounds looked like he was stealing that tech to build something.

Takeru: ya, but what?.

Kurai: I don't know?.

**Kogane.**

Later at night at an old warehouse in Kogane, Dr. Octopus was constructing a machine similar to the fusion reactor he made before. He was rebuilding the machine only bigger, but he planned to make this one more stable than the last one to prevent any accidents like last time. To do that he needed one more part and he knew where to get it.

**Kashikoi's lab.**

That same night Hitoshi was working late in the lab on his secret project, mixing chemicals together when suddenly he heard the doors open. He turns to see Akihiko standing in the lab.

Akihiko: Tokage-kun.

Hitoshi: Ōheina-san? Where have you been.

Akihiko: [walking up to him] same thing as you, working on my little project.

Hitoshi: what do you want?.

Akihiko: oh nothing really I'm just here for nostalgia's sake.

Hitoshi: then leave before i call the-[his arm was stopped by Doc Ock's tentacle].

Dr. Octopus: also i came by to retrieve something of mine, you don't mind do you... i didn't think so.

Doctor Octopus tossed Hitoshi into a near by wall knocking him unconscious, the not so good doctor then headed to the back of the lab to a large vault safe and proceeded to tear the door off with his mechanical arms. Inside the safe was a golden sphere with tech details all over it and resting on a pedestal, Doc Ock grabbed it and left.

**Shibuya.**

Meanwhile Spider-man was swinging around in the city trying to find some sign of Doctor Octopus. Lo and behold Spidey saw Doc Ock racing across rooftops using his arms to do so and carrying a strange object. Spider-man pursued the 6 armed maniac and see where he was hiding, his chase lead him to an old warehouse by the dock in Kogane before going in, Spider-man called Kurai to report a tip about Dr. Octopus.

**Kogane.**

Once inside Spider-man used Spider-Camouflage to spy on Dr. Octopus without being seen, he saw him fitting the gold sphere into a bigger version of the machine that looked like the one that exploded at Tokyo U. He was making it more powerful, but who knows how stable this one will be and how many people will get hurt. As Spider-man quietly sneaked around the warehouse via the walls and ceiling he saw Kurai snapping a few pictures of Doc Ock and the machine. Spider-man kept watch on her while Doc Ock finished installing the last part the left it to check something else it seamed. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet thinking the coast was clear Kurai got out of hiding to get a better look the machine, but was snatched up by Dr. Octopus's tentacle and tied her to a near by support beam.

Dr. Octopus: i wasn't expecting visitors.

Kurai: well no one was home so i let myself in.

Dr. Octopus: i have no idea who you are or how you found this place or what your doing here, but it doesn't matter[going back the machine] soon the whole world know my genius.

Dr. Octopus started up the machine the same way as before only nothing seamed to be going wrong, Doc Ock most have found a way to make this new fusion reactor more stable but for how long?. Spidery sneaked over to where Kurai was tied up to free her, then revealing himself.

Spider-man: [whisper] Kurai.

Kurai: [whisper] Spidey?.

Spider-man: [whisper] don't worry I'm going to get you out of here.

Kurai: i can handle myself thank you very much.

Spider-man: not how it looks from my end [starts untying her].

Kurai: whatever, now what's Octo-boy doing.

Spider-man: he's continuing his fusion experiment.

Kurai: wait? You mean that's the same machine that blew up at Tokyo U.

Spider-man: [whisper] ya but it looks more controlled than the last one [finished untying her] I'll try talking him down.

Kurai: [whisper] you sure it will work?.

Spider-man: nope.

Kurai quickly got out of the building to call the police, While Doc Ock continued monitoring the machine, Spider-man quietly approached him and said "hey doc". Immediately Dr. Octopus turned to see his Arachnid nemesis standing in his sights.

Spider-man: you really should lock that door.

Dr. Octopus: you![striking Spider-man with a tentacle but dodged it].

Spider-man was hopping left and right to avoid Doc Ock's tentacles, it was clear Akihiko isn't in a talking mood so not getting killed was his only option. Dr. Octopus kept whipping his tentacles at Spider-man and Spidey kept dodging then he went to hide behind some boxes in the room. Even when hiding Doc Ock kept up the attacks almost hitting him. Spider-man stopped to catch his breath.

Spider-man: his too powerful, i can't dodge him forever, if only i could convince him to calm down [Doc Ock smashes the boxes hiding Spider-man] oh crap.

Dr. Octopus: this game of cat and mouse is over, prepare to change your name to "the late Spider-man" [about to strike].

Spider-man: well when you put it that way, here's web in your eye [shoots web at Dr. Octopus' goggles blinding him].

Dr. Octopus: ARGH!.

Now with his opponent blind, Spider-man did a jump mid-air kick right in Dr. Octopus' chest knocking him down on the floor. Next webbed the Doc's tentacles and hands together, Spider-man was about to leave his calling card for the police but unbeknown to him Doc Ock activated a detonator he had in his hand and blew up the machine. The room was filled with smoke and fire, Spider-man couldn't find any trace of Dr. Octopus so he got out of there quickly. Kurai was already faraway from the blast, With nothing else to do Spidey swung back home.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spider-man:Tokage no noroi

"Sneaky and quick, their skin is dry, not slimy - there's one in my house!"

**Unknown location.**

In the dead of night a young man in a lab coat with one arm was mixing together strange chemicals to make some kind of formula. Near by were three cages each containing different animals such as a rabbit in one, mice in another and a lizard. There also notes scattered all over the room detailing information on limb regeneration and gene therapy using DNA from other animals. After testing the formula on the rabbit which made the rodents left leg grow back and mixed the chemicals together again, the man filled a syringe with this strange genetic cocktail and injected it into his right arm, immediately intense pain shot through his arm and he fell to the floor going unconscious for several hours. What happened next was unlike anything seen before.

**Shibuya Gakuen.**

Everything at school was like normal classes came and went, students took time in between classes to talk with one another, the usual. Takeru was walking to Kurai's place because she had "big news" to share, but halted by Keiikunshi Keiko she wanted to talk to him.

Takeru: what do you need Keiko-chan?.

Keiko: it's about your friend Tokage Hitoshi his sister called him in sick, have you noticed anything strange about him.

Takeru: not really, except that he's been very secretive a lot lately.

Keiko: secrets like what?.

Takeru: well i don't know?, nobody in the lab knows what he's been up to?.

Keiko: while if you hear or see anything let me know okay Sayōnara[and takes off].

Takeru:[still standing there] what's she up to[shakes it off] whatever better see what Kurai want's.

From the shadows a pair of yellow eyes were watching Takeru with great interest as he made his way to Kurai's apartment. Then as quickly as the eyes appeared they disappeared with no one noticing anything.

**Kurai's apartment.**

Takeru arrived at her place, knocked on the door, she opened and let him inside.

Takeru: so what's this "big news" you wanted to tell me

Kurai: well someone reported seeing a man sized lizard running around last night.

Takeru: you sure it wasn't a guy in a Godzilla costume or something?.

Kurai: well maybe it was or maybe it wasn't but will never know unless we find out, but if it was the real deal then a pic of Spider-man fighting The Lizard would certainly attract a lot of readers[pulling out her camera].

Takeru: so you pulled me here, just send me off to fight some Otaku in a bad Kaiju costume!.

Kurai: my editor's offering a million yen bonus to however gets pictures of this monster, which I'd be happy to split with you.

Takeru: uh where did you say this person saw that "Lizard monster".

Kurai:(i knew that would get your attention) it was spotted in Shibuya at night if your lucky you might see him tonight.

Takeru: it's settled then, I'll meet you in Shibuya square at 9:00 P.M tonight.

**Shikunshi residence.**

Etsuko was looking through the mail at least 3 of them were bills. The family was running low on money, Kurai helped with splitting her pay checks but it wasn't enough to keep them out of the red. Takeru walked in as she hide the bills so he wouldn't notice.

Etsuko: Takeru-chan w-what took you so long.

Takeru: Kurai wanted to show me some pictures she took, what are you doing?.

Etsuko: just looking through the mail i gotta go[goes into the kitchen].

Takeru:[he looked at the mail Oba-chan mentioned and saw the how much the bills have been piling up](why does she hide these things from me?, and here i was thinking of buying a new computer)[goes up to his room to prepare for the hunt for The Lizard].

**Night-time, Shibuya.**

Later that evening, Keiko decided to pay Hitoshi a visit to check up on him. It started to rain earlier so she put on a rain coat and hurried, and made it to his house not getting to wet. She knocked and Hikari(Hitoshi's sister) answered.

Hikari: Keiko-san what do i owe the pleasure of you at my doorstep.

Keiko: i came to check up on your brother he was absent from school today.

Hikari: oh... um... his very sick and... can't see anyone right now.

Keiko: well i would like to see for myself[tries to go in but is stopped by Hikari].

Hikari: No! You can't go in here.

Keiko: and why not?, is it contagious or is he pretending to be sick to continue work on some godless experiment.

Just as she shoved Hikari out of the way, a large reptilian creature came rushing head first at her, knocking her out the door and on to the sidewalk. When she got up "The Lizard" was standing over her,it was twice the size of a full grown man with green scales and a long tail, it's soul piercing eyes staring her down with dripping fangs and sharp claws. One look at the monster caused her to let out a loud scream, a few feet away from the scene Kurai heard the scream and followed the sound straight to the Lizard. She got on her phone and called Spider-man who was swing around the city looking for the Lizard.

Kurai: yo Spidey I've spotted The Lizard.

Spider-man:[stops swing and lands on a ledge] where?.

Kurai: at 42 Ryu ave.

Spider-man: that's where Hitoshi and Hikari live... I'm on my way.

Without a second thought Spider-man swung into action and made it there at a moments notice. The Lizard was drawing closer to Keiko, as it was about to bite her, a web shot snapped the beasts jaws shut and kicked off of the girl by a swinging Spider-man who landed next to the girl.

Spider-man: no! Bad Lizard, no bitey bitey.

Keiko looked up at Spider-man with a confused and scared look, although she couldn't see it Spider-man gave her a reassuring smile from under his mask.

Spider-man: get somewhere safe quick.

The girl complied and ran as fast as she could. The Lizard removed the web muzzling it's jaws and went on the offensive and leaped at Spider-man, who jumped on to a building to avoid him then tackled the Lizard to the ground and jumped off him. Kurai was photographing the fight from a safe distance.

Kurai: hold that pose smiley[snapping a photo of the Lizard].

Lizard swiped at Spider-man with his tail, Spidey leaps over the attack, then throws a shuriken which the Lizard deflects with it's claws, Spider-man followed that up with a couple web shots to slow down the Lizard, it worked for the most part until Lizard cut itself free. Lizard came at Spider-man who did a hand stand and kicked the slimy reptile in the jaw, but the Lizard tripped him with it's tail making him land on his head. It then picked up and tossed him into a lamp post that became slightly bent upon impact, Kurai rushed over to Spider-man to help him up.

Kurai: come on Spidey, if you die I'm out of a job.

Spider-man: "groaning" (great to know your always looking out for me).

The little moment was cut short because the Lizard was walking towards them, ready to kill them both. But Hikari stood right in front of the Lizard holding her arms out.

Hikari: Nii-san stop!.

Lizard: Hiiikari[then ran off].

Spider-man: [getting up from the shock and walking up to Hikari] d-did... did i hear that just right, did you just call that thing... Nii-san.

Kurai: yeah? I don't see the resemblance what happened to him?.

Hikari: it all began when he returned home from the hospital.

**Flashback a couple of months.**

Hikari: it was a week after he lost his arm when the Rhino attempted to kidnap the Professor, he became interested... no obsessed with Lizards and their ability to regrow lost limbs. Yesterday Nii-san got his arm back But then he turned into that monster.

**Flashback end.**

Hikari: I keep him locked in his room to stop him from hurting anyone, but now "sob" i don't know what to do [Kurai walked over to comfort her as she(Hikari) started crying].

Kurai: don't worry will find a way to fix him... right? [looking at Spider-man].

Spider-man: (i had no idea Hitoshi would go to such lengths to get his arm back) Yeah surely we can make an antidote, i assume you have a lab in your house?.

Hikari: yes in his room.

Hikari lead Spider-man and Kurai to Hitoshi's room, it was a complete mess, papers were scattered, glass was broken and tables were flipped over except for one which had all Hitoshi's notes on what he was working on. Kurai watched over Hikari encase The Lizard came back, While Spider-man worked on making a serum to undo Hitoshi's mutation. Spidey used Hitoshi's notes for reference to make the antidote, it was a long and difficult process but Spider-man had finished the antidote he walked into the living room were Kurai and Hikari were sitting to tell them.

Spider-man: i got the antidote girls![holding a syringe filling with said antidote].

Hikari: you sure it will work.

Spider-man: it has to for Hitoshi's sake.

Kurai: now all that's left is to jam it into reptile man.

Hikari: and that would require finding him first.

Spider-man: now if i were a lizard where would i like to hide[thinking for a second before realizing where to start looking].

Kurai:[ looking at Spider-man realizing what he was thinking] please don't say it.

**Later in the Sewers.**

The place the Lizard was most likely to hide was the Tokyo sewer system, no doubt there should be some kind of sign. Not everyone was enjoying the investigation.

Kurai: THE SEWER! WHY OH WHY! DID IT HAVE TO BE THE SEWER!, i mean why of all places would a lizard want to hang out in a stinking, smelling SEWER!.

Hikari: "whisper" Kurai-chan keep your voice down.

Spider-man: "whisper" yeah you'll give away our position.

Kurai: oh come on it's not like his going to find us in this maze of tunnels.

Spider-man: well since lizard use their tongues to picks up scent molecules from the air, it's highly likely that he would be able to locate us within a few minutes. And with all the yelling your doing there's a pretty good chance he heard us down here.

Kurai: well excuse me smarty pants.

Hikari: shuuus, i heard something.

The group saw a light up ahead and came into a large room connected to the subway, and inside was the Lizard just sitting there waiting for something. Spidey and Kurai stayed to the shadows while Hikari went into talk with her brother, what's left of him anyway.

Hikari: Nii-san it's me.

Lizard:[ lifting his head to see Hikari standing in front of him] Hikari.

Hikari: yes it's me Hitoshi, I'm here to help you.

Lizard: good i use assistant.

Hikari: assistant?.

Spider-man: (assistant? I've known Hikari for a long time but she never fully understood science that well).

Lizard: yes to make more like me.

Spider-man, Kurai & Hikari: What?! have you/has he lost your/his mind?.

Lizard: no i haven't sister, if me perfect serum it help millions.

Hikari: brother look at what this serum has done to you, you've gone from a human being to drooling animal, a genius to a pee brain.

Lizard: hey! I'm as smart as i ever were... was?.

Hikari: Hitoshi please this can change you ba-[pulling out the syringe with the serum in it only for the Lizard to swat it away].

Lizard: NO! DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!.

Spider-man: that tears it!

Kurai: webs wait!

Unable to wait any longer Spider-man swung in on a web and kicked the Lizard back a few feet away from Hikari. Lizard tail-swiped Spider-man but he avoided it, Spidey tried to make a rush for the antidote but Lizard pinned him down, but was shoved off by Spider-man. The 2 then engaged in an all-out wrestling match with neither side show a slight bit of backing down.

Hikari: Don't hurt him!

Spider-man: it be nice if someone worried about me for a change![struggling to hold back the Lizard].

Spider-man managed to break away from the struggle and knock back the Lizard with a strong jab to the chest, Lizard retaliated with an equal if not stronger tail-swipe which connected to Spider-man's stomach and sent him into a wall. As Lizard lunged in for the kill, to his surprise Spider-man disappeared in a puff of smoke. From a safe distance Kurai was photographing the fight, but a flash from her camera gave away her position to the Lizard and he turned his attention to her. Before he could attack the Lizard was tied up by several webs and unable to move, Spider-man then came in on top of the Lizard with the antidote in one hand and holding on with the other as Lizard thrashed about to free himself. Seeing an opening Spider-man jammed the antidote into the Lizards neck and injected the antidote into the beast. Spider-man leaped off the Lizards back just as it hit the floor, as it laid there motionless almost died, it began changing back to Tokage Hitoshi. Hikari came running to her brother in tears and tried to wake him up.

Hikari: nii-san... please wake up[holding him in her arms].

Hitoshi:[opening his eyes to the sight of his sister] Hi-kari.

Hikari hugged Hitoshi out of relief and joy, Hitoshi noticed that his right arm was gone with all the reptile DNA in him gone it meant that he wouldn't keep the arm he put all that work into getting back. Spider-man, Kurai and Hikari all looked at him giving a reassuring smile on each of their face's( it was hard to tell with Spider-man wearing a mask and all) and got out of that sewer.

**Shikunshi residence.**

The next day Takeru had handed Oba-chan his cut from the pictures Kurai took of his battle with the Lizard, of course she omitted who the monster was to protected Hitoshi's identity. with that money Takeru and Etsuko were out of the red and back to living normal stable lives, for the most part.

**To be continued. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Spider-man:Heikin to midori**

"trick or treat goblins at your door quick-feed them"

**New Tokyo.**

It was a quiet night in Tokyo for once, no crimes being commented, no evil doers running through the streets and no screams of bloody murder waking people up, yep for once everything was calm in New Tokyo. Or so it seamed. In a small shrine at the end of Shibuya a demonic force that has been dormant for over 600 years is steering. The shrine was glowing with a dark purple aura which turned into a eerie green as something burst out of the shrine, it first looked like a living shadow but quickly took the shape of an Oni with glowing yellow eyes as it made a sinister smile over being free.

**Shibuya.**

About 2 days later the rare moment of peace that Tokyo was experiencing was disrupted by a sudden explosion at a local bank. 2 goon in leather jackets exited the bank with sacks of stolen money in their hands, both goons were about to make off with their loot when they suddenly yanked by a pair of webs and hung up on a lamp post, and on cue Spider-man had arrived and wrapped up this hist.

Spider-man: man, you guys just don't know went to quit, I've been at this for almost half a year and the only real challenges i got were from a kid that could shoot electricity from his finger tips, a mad scientist with a hentai obsession, an oversized lizard and a rhinoceros on steroids. Isn't there one scrub in this city that can make beating the tar out of chumps like you guys fun again.

?: you just got yer wish.

From the hole made by the explosion walked out a man in a very unusual red and yellow quilted full body suit with goggles, and wearing high-tech gauntlets.

Spider-man: well know I've seen everything and you are.

Shocker: oh nobody, just the next big boss of the criminal underworld, but you can call me THE SHOCKER!.

With introductions out of the way Shocker pushed a thump trigger on his gauntlets and threw a ultra-sonic vibration powered punch at Spider-man, who jumped out of the at just the right time. Shocker then followed that up with 3 more sonic punches, Spider-man dodges 2 of them but is hit by the 3rd one and sent into a nearby building. Shocker was about to finish him off with another sonic punch or 2, but the police just showed up and had to leave a.s.a.p, taking off in a getaway car parked outside the bank. A policeman helped Spider-man to his feet and dashed off to catch the Shocker, while he was swing his Spider-sense went off detecting something but he couldn't tell where the danger was coming from and kept swinging, little knowing that something was following.

**Benten.**

Spider-man had chased the Shocker to an abandon subway station, at first it seemed like there wasn't anyone around. He kept looking for Shocker when his Spider-sense was trigger by an incoming sonic punch and dodged it in time to come face to face with the Shocker.

Spider-man: hey there Shocky, love what you've done with the place.

Shocker: thanks i was just in the middle of redecorating, how do you like your blood splattered on the walls![firing another sonic punch at Spider-man].

Spider-man dodged it then swung in to kick Shocker but got knock back by a sonic burst that came from Shocker, it seemed that his gauntlets were producing some kind of vibration shield that protected him from blows. It was obvious Spidey needed to disable those gauntlets somehow, but he didn't have time to think because Shocker kept up the vibration blasts, so Spider-man had to concentrate on not getting killed. But every time Shocker missed the punches would weaken the structure of the subway station making the ceiling start to crumble. Noticing the whole building was on the verge of collapsing Spider-man took aim and fired well targeted web blasts at Shockers fingers keeping his thumbs away from his gauntlet triggers. Shocker was struggling to untie his fingers ignoring the fact that he would get crushed by the falling debris, so Spider-man took advantage of his distraction and knocked him out with a powerful jab, scoped up Shocker and got out of there before it collapsed. Once outside Spider-man webbed up Shocker and began questioning him.

Spider-man: alright Shocky who are you working for?.

Shocker: nobody this was my operation you spoiled.

Spider-man: if that's true then tell me what do you know about the Rhino.

Shocker: the who?.

Spider-man: big Russian guy in a mech suit that looks like a rhinoceros, who hired him to kidnap professor Kashikoi.

Shocker: no idea, that could have been anyone foreign country, big name corporation, crime bosses interested in bio-weapons.

Spider-man: crime bosses?.

Shocker: ya since you showed up gang leaders have been trying different ways to get an edge over you.

Spider-man: thank you for this very informative chat I'm sure the police would like to here more about these other crime bosses [swinging away leaving Shocker for the cops to take care of].

Spider-man was swinging back to Shibuya to get home and relax without the city blowing up in his face, thinking about what Shocker said just how many people are out to get him and when will they strike and where?. Then as if answering his question of where and when,his "Spider-sense" alerted him to danger then a fireball blew him out of his swinging, but manages to cling to a wall. When Spider-man came face to face with his adversary it was unlike anything he had seen before, perched on a half story building was a very human looking green skinned goblin-like Oni with shoulder length spiked bone white hair, in a leopard skin tunic and glowing yellow eyes. When this Oni looked at Spider-man it felt an unexplainable feeling of anger towards him, but gave him a sinister grin anyway.

?: aww the poor spider fall down?.

Spider-man: no no I'm fine but thanks for asking elf-chan.

Green Goblin: thanks for the cute nickname but i prefer my proper name the Green Goblin!.

Spider-man: okay fine, but why throw a fireball at me.

Green Goblin: well i saw you swinging around and i was hoping you could give me directions, everyone else i talk to screams and runs away.

Spider-man: it's not everyday somebody sees an Oni in New Tokyo.

Green Goblin: New Tokyo?[scratching his head]what happened to the Old Tokyo and when did they change the name from Edo, but it would explain why the buildings are so different, guess I have been gone a long time.

Spider-man: well all you had to do was ask[hopping off the wall and on to a lamp post] I'd be more than happy to bring you up to speed on the development on our fine city.

Green Goblin:[throwing another fireball at Spider-man who dodged it] oh that would be great right after I've taken over all of Japan.

Spider-man: can't let you do that Gobby, besides i don't think people would vote for you to be prime minister anyway[tossing 2 Shurikens which the Goblin jumped over].

Goblin retaliated with 2 more fireballs at the web-slinger who disappeared in a puff of from a smoke bomb. Spider-man snuck up from behind the goblin and grabbed him but this green demon was incredible strong and broke of the Ninja's grip tossing him aside like a rag-doll. But being resilient as cockroach grabbed the lamp pole, swung back around and kicked the Goblin into the wall before webbing him in place.

Green Goblin: this is getting fun.

Spider-man: [getting up close to the Goblin] it won't be as much fun in prison [grabbing the Goblins face to remove his "mask" only it wasn't a mask it was real, so he stopped pulling] what the?.

Green Goblin: ow let me try.

The Oni grabbed Spider-man's mask like he was doing to him, but Spider-man was struggling with the Goblin's arm to prevent him from revealing his secret identity in public. In the middle of the struggle Goblin managed to twist Spider-man's mask around, losing all sense of vision he slipped off the wall he was clinging to and down on to the sidewalk. By the time Spidey got to his feet and turned his mask back around the Goblin had broken free and escaped.

**Later that night.**

After Goblin escaped from fighting Spider-man, he found himself roaming the city, everything was so different than it was back in Edo buildings reached the sky, cars and bicycles replaced horses on the streets and lights and moving pictures were on nearly every building. He felt like a fish out of water in this time. As he continued sneaking around the city hopping across rooftops he noticed a building with giant letters that spelled out "Onicorp" the name alone peaking his interest the Green Goblin headed toward the building and went inside.

**Onicorp HQ.**

Once in the Goblin used some Oni magic to change into a security guard so no one would notice, he then came upon a room called "TOP SECRET" and entered. The Goblin shed his disguise thinking no one else was in the room, but hearing footsteps he quickly hide. It was just one of the companies many scientists who was still doing work in the lab, as he was about to leave he heard a noise from behind him only to find nothing. Shaking off the paranoia the scientist left the room and went home for the night, this was the perfect chance the Goblin had been waiting for.

Green Goblin: now then lets see what fun toys they've got in here[letting out a sinister laugh].

**Shibuya Gakuen.**

A day after Spider-man's battle with the Green Goblin Takeru was kicking himself for letting that lunatic get away, who knows what kind of trouble he could cause now. Outside the diabolical Oni was watching the School with extreme interest and an evil scheme had formed in it's twisted brain. Takeru was still in class taking math notes when his "Spider-sense" is unexplainable triggered by danger. Before he could leave to face the threat several explosions had gone off and everyone was in panic as the students were evacuating Takeru manages to slip away. Outside the school the culprit behind the attack was none offer than the Green Goblin who had set off those bombs to lure out Spider-man. This time around he was wearing a black and purple body armour equip with gadgets he stole from Onicorp, he waited for the wall-crawler to show up but was getting impatient and was about to activate another bomb, but the detonator was knocked out of his hand by a shuriken he turned to see Spider-man in a battle pose ready to throw another shuriken.

Spider-man: hold it big, green and ugly.

Green Goblin: nice of you to drop in.

Spider-man: i see you got some new threads.

Green Goblin: you like it, i think the purple really makes it pop.

Spider-man: ya but it look better with a shogun motif.

Green Goblin: thanks for the tip I'll have to remember that after i kill you![tossing a fireball at Spider-man who dodged it].

The battle was on, the Goblin threw more fireballs while Spider-man dodged them and threw kunai but they missed their target just like the fireballs did.

Green Goblin: I'd tell you to work on your aim but you need to have aim to improve upon it.

Spider-man: oh those weren't meant to hit you just distract you

confused by Spider-man's answer the Goblin heard a hissing sound coming from below him and looked down to see a smoke bomb explode in to a cloud in front of him. Using the distraction as an advantage Spider-man jumped in to attack the Oni when the smoke dissipated, the Goblin was gone? Before he could zero-in on the Goblin his "Spider-sense" altered him to trouble behind him. Spidey turned around just to be knocked on his face by a fireball attack, quickly getting back up to see the Green Goblin was now riding on some really advanced tech gilder shaped like a bat.

Green Goblin: peek a-boo i see you.

Spider-man: wow Gobby your just full of surprises aren't you.

Green Goblin: there are more surprises to come.

The tech-ed out Oni was preparing black sphere of energy in between his 2 hands, the Goblin threw the medicine ball sized orb at his enemy. Before Spider-man could brace himself the orb exploded into hundreds upon thousands of black demonic bats that attacked Spider-man with their sharp blade-like wings, Spider-man was struggling to break free from the circle of evil bats. As each hellish flying rodent cut and sliced at Spider-man the stress of being attacked from all sides was getting to him, he could fell a strange power build up inside himself. Then suddenly a huge burst of golden light erupted from Spider-man's body and evaporated the swarm of shadow bats into nothing as the Goblin looked on in shock as his web-spinning adversary appeared to have zero injuries on him.

Spider-man: i guess your not the only one full of surprises Gobby.

Green Goblin: whatever I've got more where those came from[unleashing a small swarm of shadow bats at Spider-man].

Spidey charged into the swarm slashing the bats with destroying them one at a time on his way to the Oni, leaping into the air and delivering a big mt. fuji sized punch to the demons face knocking him off his gilder to the street below. In mid-fall the Goblin pushed a button on his belt which responded to his glider summoning it to him and escaping as fast as he could. Spider-man swung after him but the glider was flying to fast for him to catch up, so returned to school before he was missed.

**Shibuya Later in the day.**

Takeru was walking through the city to get to the movie theatre, for a date with Shino and he needed some relaxation from the chaos of the Green Goblin and he wasn't going to be late for this. Takeru was half way there when he heard "stop thief" no more than 20 feet away from where he was standing, a purse snatcher was running in Takeru's direction. Takeru quickly ducked into a nearby alley and changed into Spider-man effortlessly webbing up the crook and returning the purse with enough time to make it to his date.

**Shibuya Cinema.**

Outside the theatre Shino was waiting for Takeru, checking her watch seeing as there were still 5 minutes before the movie started. Takeru came running up to her panting like a tired dog.

Takeru: made it "panting".

Shino: your early for our date, but you ran like you were late.

Takeru: Gomen'nasai it was a longer walk than i thought

Shino: maybe you should take the subway more often or get a bike you could use the exercise Tora-chan.

Takeru: I'll put some thought into it and i love when you call me Tora-chan.

Shino: "giggle".

The 2 teens went in to the theatre, not knowing that from the shadows an all black figure was looking down at them was it the Goblin or a new stronger threat?.

**To be continued.**


End file.
